The utility model involves a powder supply device, especially a powder output device.
With the living standard constantly improved, people constantly pursue more efficient and convenient life, and the requirement on various products becomes higher and higher.
Chinese patent with application No. CN201180072756.1 issues a powder distribution device, used to distribute powder with or without liquid; powder distribution device consists of a base, distributor and tower; the mentioned base is used to place vessel; the distributor consists of a rotation support, the rotation support is connected with a supporting component with opening; the mentioned rotation support consists of several chambers; the rotation support is horizontally on an optional funnel, can rotate around the center shaft; the rotation support is placed with a hopper, connected with some chamber; every chamber can respectively distribute a powder from the hopper, infuse in the optional funnel through the opening, then enter the vessel on the base; both ends of the tower are respectively connected with the base and the distributor. At present, the bottom of this distribution device will accumulate more powders and cannot output in the operation, which causes waste, and the powder accumulated at the bottom will affect the use.